Deflecting Gravity
by JustASmallTownGirll
Summary: Imogen's lost in Degrassi, lying her way to the top. Eli's lost in Imogen, lying him self to the bottom. Lemons/sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Well, I'm really in to writing stories about crazy things and love stories. **

**So just message me about your favorite couple and I'll write one about them.**

**Yeah, this is rated M for a reason. ;D**

**}{**

**Imogen's POV**

The alarm needed to die.

I reluctantly got up, and headed towards my bathroom. I sighed as I looked in the mirror.

First day at a new school.

I combed my long brown hair, and tied it into two bouncy pigtails on each side of head. I cocked my head. Something was missing. I quickly eyed a pair of leopard cat ears under some hairspray. I put them on and smiled.

I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses, the black frames lining my cheekbones.

Perfect.

I looked to my wardrobe.

Fucking uniforms.

I pulled over the blue polo, signaling I was a senior.

I checked the handbook one last time.

Kahki pants.

Humph. I put on my high-waisted cargo khaki shorts. I showed a cocky smile to myself.

**}{**

"Hello Imogen, I'm Mrs. Dawes, welcome to 3rd period Senior/Junior drama," a middle aged women greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Dawes," I replied.

I sat down in the back of the class so I could focus on scanning the students of Degrassi. I locked eyes with a boy who had a cute face and big brown eyes. He smiled and then looked away. I also caught eyes with a pretty girl with long, brown curly hair. Another girl with short curly light brown hair. Then _he_ caught my eye.

He had long, shaggy dark hair, and piercing green eyes, that drowned in sorrow, and tugged on my sanity. And with that, he looked away.

The bell rang, and I walked out, hoping to catch up to Green Eyed Boy, but missed him when he turned away, I was approached then by the cute faced boy. He had cute, chubby cheeks, and small brown eyes. His hair was buried under a baseball cap. His hands hidden under a huge hoodie.

"Hi, uhh.. Imogen?" he said.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I'm Adam Torres, are you new?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Adam Torres, nice to meet you. I'm Imogen Moreno, the newest student at Degrassi Community School."

He smiled slowly with his cute cheeks and big eyes.

"Imogen Moreno, that's a name." he chuckled.

"Well, I see you around Mr. Torres," I said and turned away, heading to my locker.

I walked down the hall and kept my eyes pealed for those green orbs.

Nothing.

I opened my locker door and looked in the mirror. And then everything stopped. There he was. In the reflection of my mirror, I saw him.

He stared into his locker, took a pill, shut his locker, turned to me.

We locked eyes for a moment. We both seemed to have a conversation without saying any words and in less than three seconds. He nodded and then walked away. I shut my door and walked in his direction. I reached my arm out to tap him on the shoulder, but my arm couldn't do it, and I hesitated the urge. Then I ran into Mr. Simpson.

"Imogen, how are you adjusting?" he said blocking me from walking down the hallway.

I watched while Green Eyes swaggered down the hall and left. Unknowing of my desire to talk to him.

"Uh, great. Thanks Mr. Simpson." I said, and began walking.

He cut me off again. "Finding everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

I took off down the hallway and then the bell rang.

I had gym, on the other side of the school.

I need to talk to him.

"Imogen!" a familar voice called.

I turned to Adam.

"Hi!" I said.

"You doing okay? Meet any new friends?" he asked pushing his hat to the side.

"Yes, well, no, except you Adam Torres."I smiled sweetly.

"Well, I have some friends you can meet and maybe become friendly. There's Fiona, Clare, Eli, Sav..."

He went on and on about some people I could be friends with, was Green Eyes one of them?

Green Eyes seemed to badass to be friends with such a sweet kid like Adam.

"So what do you think?" he said.

"Oh," I said, snapping back to reality. "What?"

He shrugged. "Do you want to come.. to my house.. tonight? Meet some people?" he asked.

I had other plans tonight, like trying to find Green Eyes, but it seemed unlikey.

"Sure! I'll see you tonight, Senor Torres," I said.

He smiled and I winked and then walked to class.

The rest of the day dragged by.

When I finally got home, I went on to the computer and an instant message popped up.

TorresBro3- Imogen! Hey! When are you coming?

Immygenxo- Uh, how about now?

TorresBro3- Yeah, I mean Fiona & Clare are here. Sav, Eli, Conor, Dave, Drew, Katie, Marisol and Bianca are coming later.

Immygenxo- Oh wow. LOL. Well, I'll be there soon. Bye, Torres Comma Adam.


	2. Captivating Truths

I slid a black headband with a red rose on the left side into my long, dark, sleek hair. My stomach, in knots. People hated me. There I was, going to meet a billion of them. My head pounded and my headache could have shattered glass. Maybe even plastic. I didn't even want to go. My heart craved affection, from someone that didn't mind if my satellite dish was crooked or if my bedspread didn't fit right through the gears of my head.

I knocked on the door. I stepped back and instantly bumped into a strong body. I turned to see a tall man with olive skin and dark hair.

"Hey, new meat!" he yelled and then opened the door and I heard a loud crowd yell, "Sav!"

I started to back away, my stomach tightening, I clenched my jaw until it hurt.. I can't do this. I turned to go back to my bike when his kind voice pounded against my eardrums.

"Hey! Imogen! Where you going?" Adam called, running to me and touching my shoulder.

"Oh, I, um, remembered… my Mom needs me home, I can't be here, I just can't" I stammered.

His face fell, his eyes lost their tugging glow. "You're leaving?" he choked. "But, don't leave."

I looked at him, I bit my lip and then forced my stomach back into it's normal routine.

"Yeah, I guess I can stay, for a little, I mean, yeah totally." I said, trying to regain my charisma.

"Are you okay?" he said. "You don't have to stay if you're not on your feet…"

I straightened my cardigan. "I'm always on my feet, Master Torres," I said, pulling him by his hoodie into his house.

He led me in once we got into the foyer, and took me into the Living Room, there were 6 people on the couch, all laughing, throwing popcorn and having a great time. Then I came in.

The room fell silent.

"Guys, this is my friend Imogen, she's really cool," Adam said. "That's Clare, Fiona, Sav, Bianca, Drew and Conor,"

Most of them nodded and I could almost choke on the awkwardness in the air.

"Hello fellow students," I said characterlessly.

I sat down on the couch next to so called Clare and began a conversation.

"Hi!" she said offering me a hand. "I'm Clare Edwards,"

"Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you." I stammered.

Then a huge bang shook the floor, it was the front door slamming open.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" I heard a perky voice say. I instantly wanted to slide into my seat, and perhaps disappear.

"Hey guys!" Adam yelled. "This is Imogen, Imogen this is Katie and Marisol,"

We smiled and exchanged meaningless glances.

"So what are we doing?" Marisol said plopping down on the couch next to me. I inched a little closer to Clare. All of a sudden, the tablecloth-patterned-clothes girl didn't seem so bad.

"We were just about to play some party games." Adam said, living up the dull air that was full of Clare rambling and the occasional Marisol giggles.

"Ooh, party games?" Drew said.

"Like Truth or Dare, 7 minutes in heaven, guess the pedo.." Fiona offered.

These games sounded more like prison trust exercises than party games that were going to enjoy.

"Should we wait for Connor and Eli?" Katie said.

"No, I don't think they're coming.." he shrugged. "Their loss,"

Aw man, missed an opportunity to bond with people that will mean absolutely nothing to me. They started truth or dare, and I zoned out pondering about the other things that could have been going on if I wasn't here wasting away my Friday night.

"Imogen! Truth or dare?" Marisol said.

"Oh, um truth…," I said.

"You look like the different kind of girl, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Oh, well when I was fifteen, … "

Footsteps sounded in the hallway…

"Eli is that you?" Adam said.

He walked in and stood there surveying the room.

My heart stopped. My throat closed, almost all the way, the breath was stolen from my lungs. He glanced my way. His green eyes locked mine. He bit his lip and with that, he looked away.

"Imogen.. what were you saying?" Marisol said.

"Oh, well when I was fifteen, I accidentally… well, never mind." I said.

"Come on, Imogen, Spill your beans!" Dave called.

"Yeah, come on tell us, Imogen!" Adam said.

"It's nothing, just forget I said anything, ask another question." I said.

"What are you afraid of?" Katie stabbed.

"I SAID FORGET IT." I stammered.

He watched in the corner, his eyes focused on me, trying to figure me out.

"Next game?" Adam said.


End file.
